


Scouting

by InkedMyths



Series: Fangs and Courage [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Mentions of Blood, because reasons, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: Twilight investigates their new home.





	1. Around Town

Twilight felt his head clear as he stepped outside the Manor. Glancing back behind him, he noted that the outside was now a modern house. A little damaged here and there, but the most important thing was that it wasn't directly next to any other buildings. It was never a good idea to be neighbors with ordinary mortals. Too much could happen.

He had to admit, he so far appreciated the location this time. Tall trees towered around him and the road. As he trotted across the dusty road, he breathed in the scent of sap and pine needles. He'd always appreciated forests, and now they were located in the middle of one. Hopefully it was a good omen for the rest of the area.

The sky overhead was a dull grey. From what he understood, that was a fairly common occurrence here. Not that he minded much. Wind probably would, though, being one of those rare vampires who enjoyed sunlight. While the idea that sunlight burned vampires was mostly myth, many weren't fond of it. Comes with the territory of being naturally aligned with darkness.

Twilight followed the road, taking note of the few houses he was passing. They seemed relatively removed from the rest of town, but they'd still have to be careful about any of the neighbors. Wouldn't want any of them seeing the boy next door levitating three feet off the ground. Whether or not there were already hunters in the area, those kinds of rumors would definitely bring them here.

At last Twilight spotted more signs of civilization. It looked like this time they would finally have to get a car, if only to seem like sane people. Warrior had been begging for them to get one since they invented the things. The trick would be stopping him from getting one of those Italian sports cars.

What was it Hyrule had said this place was called? Oh well. He'd probably pick it up later. The more important thing was determining if there were any potential threats nearby.

It wasn't a terribly big town, but it wasn't overly small either. Too small and any weird incidents spread quickly, potentially drawing unwanted attention. Too big, and there was a guaranteed established sector of hunters. Neither was ideal for a long term location. This seemed to be a nice medium between the two.

He assumed he was in the "downtown" area of this city. Buildings were closer together, no longer houses but shops and restaurants. Some of them seemed a little shady, but only in the typical mortal standards. So far so good. No sign of anything more than ordinary humans going about their daily business.

He passed a shop, and paused. Glanced. Well, scratch that. A minor being, a hag he guessed. Not a threat, but a good sign. Memorizing the store name, he moved on.

At least downtown it was normal for someone to be walking around. He passed by several people going about their day on the sidewalks, nodding to them on occasion. Several bits of conversation came up, most of it uninteresting.

"... and she said that he wasn't even listening…"

"...gas prices have gone up again…"

"...and poor Sheryl, I feel so bad for her and her family…"

So far it looked like he'd successfully picked out the right outfit to blend in. No one was giving him any weird looks. He was usually pretty good about it, but occasionally he got it dead wrong. At least he was better than Sky at this sort of thing. The thought brought a smile to his face. Last time Sky had gone out, Warrior had just about shrieked and yanked him back inside before he was out the door. Sky had then been subjected to a long and lengthy rant on why bathrobes were not acceptable outdoor wear.

More conversations floated past as people scurried to and from destinations. While mundane, he listened in momentarily to each. There were few methods of learning about a place better than listening to local gossip. 

"...with all that it's no wonder he's tired…"

"...but that doesn't do me any good, so I…"

"But Mooooom! I wanted a…"

"...apparently they found another one of 'em in the woods…"

Twilight paused, the conversation catching his attention. Two men were conversing outside a small store. The taller one leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette. The other was sipping a coffee from that one chain with the melusine mascot.

"What was it this time?" The man with the cigarette asked.

"Another deer. Dead as a door nail,” the man with the coffee replied.

A dead deer, huh? Nothing too out of the ordinary overall. If that's what they were talking about, then this seemed to be a pretty quiet town. He continued walking.

Surprisingly, after only a few hours or so of walking around the town, Twilight found himself feeling fairly at home. Maybe it was the slight quirkiness of the area, or the several signs of other supernatural beings. Whatever the case, he was satisfied. Time to report back to everyone else.

* * *

Twilight was unsurprised to be greeted at the door by an impatient Legend. "Well?" he asked, arms crossed expectantly. He was obviously itching to hear news of the outside and anything that might get in the way of his feeding habits.

"I'll let you know once everyone else is here," Twilight replied, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh, fine." Legend rolled his eyes before turning and cupping his hands to his mouth. "Twi's back!"

Within a few moments the rest of them had gathered. Wind came thumping down the stairs first, bouncing in excitement. Time was next, appearing in the doorway on the right. The others all filed in from various places, Warrior coming last as he straightened out the sleeves on his shirt.

"So?" Hyrule said. "How's everything look?"

"In all honesty?" Twilight paused. Everyone shifted in anticipation. "Pretty good, I'd say. Nice town. Not too crowded. Spotted a few signs of other non-mortals in the area, so I doubt there's any hunters prowling."

"What kind of non-mortals?" Time asked, eyebrow raised.

"A hag or two, maybe a few nymphs. Nothing major." Time nodded, seeming satisfied. 

"So it's safe to go out?" Four asked.

"As far as I can tell. I'd still watch your back, but I think you'll be fine."

"Finally!" Legend rubbed his hands together. "It's been too long since I had a fresh meal."

Warrior rolled his eyes. "It's been a month."

"Exactly!"

"Don't forget the rules, Legend," Sky said.

Legend groaned. "I know, I know. Don't take too much, don't leave evidence, make sure their memory is wiped, blah, blah." He waved a hand. "I bet I know the rules better than you, Mr. I-Don't-Like-Human-Blood."

Sky sniffed. "My preferences are mine, yours are yours. I'm only telling you to take it easy as we settle in."

"I will!"

"So are we going hunting then?" Wind asked, bouncing on his heels.

"Remember guys: new place," Twilight reminded. "We'll take turns on occasional increments until we get a better feel for the area and its inhabitants."

"I call the first hunt!" Legend said.

"You always call first hunt!" Wind grumbled.

"I need it the most."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Time snorted. "That's enough, you two. Twilight, who do you think is best suited for the first shot?"

Twilight considered the others. Sky and Hyrule were out for the most part, since they tended to avoid human prey. "I'm not sure. It's a bit of a smaller town, though I think residents of nearby areas frequent it, so there's a steady flow of people. The folks here seem less judgmental of strangers than some other places. Relatively quiet. Some shady alleys and the like downtown. I will say I didn't see many younger people wandering around unaccompanied, though, at least not ones that didn't look very familiar with the area."

Wind pouted. "Damn."

Time mused over this for a moment. "There's always workarounds there, but it's best to play it safe for the first time."

"Why not you, Twilight?" Hyrule suggested.

"Me?" he asked, taken aback.

"Sure. I know you don't feed on people as much, but you've already seen the town and probably have the best idea of how to hunt here. Plus you've always been good about careful feeding."

"Unlike somebody," Warrior said, and Legend glared at him.

Time was nodding. "If you're alright with it, I'm inclined to agree."

Twilight shrugged. "If that's the best, I won't complain."

"I will," Legend muttered, but Sky smacked the back of his head and he gave a reluctant nod. Everyone else seemed to accept the decision.

"Well," Twilight said, glancing out at the darkening sky. "Guess I'm going out again."


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt and a tree.

The dusk wind blew through the air as Twilight made his way back downtown. It was arguably his favorite time of day, and was partially what he was nicknamed. Aside from his special ability, he'd always done better right around this hour. Something about the crux where the daylight fades into the black of night seemed to spark something in his powers, heightening them until the last light vanished from the sky. He felt the familiar prickle of the charge in his veins as the skies took on an orange glow in the light of the setting sun.

It was the perfect hour for hunting.

He mused about the best tactic to go with this first time. Not something the others would utilize, at least not frequently. He'd let them scout their territories. That crossed out bars, Warrior's favored grounds. Alleys were always easy, but Legend and Wind usually poked around those. Four for some reason liked libraries. Time was a doctor, Sky and Hyrule generally preferred animals (as did he himself most of the time). So perhaps…

He ended up along a walking trail a short ways from the buildings. Unsurprising. He usually ended up somewhere like this. The question was if anyone was actually out at this time. He stepped near a tree, leaning back into its shadow. Time to play the waiting game.

He mulled over the day, replaying it in his mind. He wasn't often sent out first, but he understood the logic behind it. Partially because he'd scouted the area and knew how to be subtle. Partially because there would have been a fight between several of the others if they'd been picked. He stifled a snort as he thought of Legend, pouting that he hadn't been allowed out first. Despite the centuries, he never grew any more patient.

The wind kicked up a few leaves on the path, skittering across the dust in a whirling dance. Twilight eyed them as they twisted through the air. It was the warm season still, yes? What was it… summer? After that came the turning of the leaves, then the frost, then the cycle renewed… He wondered exactly what the seasonal weather cycles were like here. It always changed from place to place.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, ears pricking. He pressed himself into the shadows further. Footsteps sounded along the gravel. A lone pair. Carefully, he glanced out from between the low hanging branches of the pine. One singular figure was striding down the path. An ordinary mortal, about mid twenties. Perfect.

He slid down slightly, tensing. The quicker the better. Fast, easy, painless. That was how he rolled.

* * *

Twilight made sure the young man was leaned against a tree at a relatively comfortable angle. It wouldn't take too long for him to regain consciousness. Double checking to make sure he'd properly covered the evidence and memory wipe, he stood up, satisfied. A simple operation, done in a flash. Legend would be jealous, but he always was when he wasn't first.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?"

Twilight had long since mastered the art of covering shock and surprise, but the sudden voice managed to elicit a slight flinch in his arms. He turned around slowly. There was a girl standing among the trees, watching him with an impish smile. Noting the way her eyes glinted in the light and how her hair tangled in the branches, he relaxed slightly. A forest spirit, some sort of dryad. "If that's what you want to call it."

She tittered. "You left him alive, even propping him up all nice and comfy. Seems pretty gentlemanly to me."

He shrugged. "I prefer to keep my hands as clean as possible. Both for moral reasons, and to fly under the radar."

Her smile didn't falter, but the light in her eyes took on a more understanding tone. "Well, that's good to hear. There haven't been hunters in years, but…" she paused, tipping her head to the side. "Well, we'd all prefer to keep it that way."

None in years, huh? That was good to hear. So long as they continued their patterns of careful feeding and work, they should be fine. "Fair enough."

Here eyes took on a more serious tone, fixating him with a harsh stare. "As I understand it, it's rare for a vampire to go alone. Your kind tends to gather together, yes? So," she said, leaning out of the branches. "Are your companions as 'gentlemanly' as you are?"

He understood her concern. Any new arrivals would garner suspicion and worry. Vampires in particular tended to get the harshest version of this reaction, due to the general reputation and their… needs. "We've been active for a long time. The youngest is several centuries old. We all know how to stay under the radar, and don't feed more than necessary."

His statement was met with scrutiny. "Why have you arrived here, then? Why change your location?"

"Change of scenery. While we've had our run ins with issues in the past and needed to move, this time wasn't one of them."

"And… all of your companions are careful in their acts?" She eyed the unconscious man. "Are they as careful with life as you?"

Twilight nodded. "Even the most… aggressive of the group doesn't kill unless the situation calls for it. We avoid draining innocents, a few don't even feed on humans."

Nodding, she pressed further. "What of those you do drain? And the animals? Do you… clean up?"

"Of course. Everything is cleared and disposed of carefully, beyond mortal eyes. We avoid leaving traces of our supernatural presence as best we can."

Her eyes stared into his for a moment, then she nodded. "You're being truthful. Then you can't be…" She rubbed a finger over her chin in thought.

"What?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head. "Welcome to Yelm, as the humans call it." With that, she retreated back into the trees, a few leaves drifting on the wind the only sign she was ever there.

Twilight sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. Dryads were sometimes fickle creatures. A few words, no name, no introduction, just curiosity and immediate wants. There was no use in trying to follow her. At least she accepted what he'd said. If word of mouth meant anything, it would make their time here easier. "Yelm", huh? That was what Hyrule had said, he thought, though he wondered if there was another name the local denizens used. Sometimes there was, sometimes there wasn't. It would likely come up in due time.

That comment she'd made bothered him, though. Can't be what? Was there more to her questioning than meets the eye?

He heard a groan, and looked back behind him. The man on the ground was beginning to stir. Pondering the issue would have to wait. For now, he had to get back to the mansion.

* * *

Twilight slipped in through a side entrance. There was no particular reason for it, other than he knew Legend was probably pacing just beyond the front door. A moment's peace was preferred.

Sadly, it didn't last. Wind happened to walk into a hallway at the same time he did. "TWILIGHT!" he yelled, loud enough for the entire household to hear him. "YOU'RE BACK!"

Legend was there in the blink of an eye. "Why the hell did you come in through that entrance?"

"Because I knew you were waiting by the front."

"Asshole," Legend grumbled. "Well?"

"Well?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at him.

"How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Twilight replied, smirking.

Legend looked ready to tear his hair out. "How. Was. Your. Hunt." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I won't be needing any of those blood packets tonight, if that's what you're asking."

"So we're okay to hunt?" Wind asked, perking up.

"As far as I can tell, the coast is clear. But remember," Twilight eyed them both. "No wandering off without permission until we're deemed 'settled in'."

"I know, I know," Wind said. "I'm ready to get out of the house though."

"I'm ready to be free of those damn packets of stale sadness."

"And you will be soon. A few days won't kill you."

Legend grumbled otherwise as several of the others filed into the room. Questions were passed around, and he answered each without much issue. Things were straightforward this time, and it looked like a good place to be settled. The dryad's comment faded to the back of his mind as more immediate things were presented. Things needed to be done, and life would move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess where they are? Probably not lol. It's overly specific.


End file.
